El Temblor
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Algo ha cambiado en ellos. Nico lo sabe, y lo odia. Percy lo ignora, aunque sea el más afectado. Y Annabeth pretende que no le hace daño.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

**Summary: **"Algo ha cambiado en ellos. Nico lo sabe, y lo odia. Percy lo ignora, aunque sea el más afectado. Y Annabeth pretende que no le hace daño."

**Nota: **Esta idea la tenía en la cabeza mucho antes de la publicación de The House of Hades. Nunca logré darle una buena forma y finalmente -luego de meses de frustrados intentos-, salió esto. No es mucho, pero significa mucho para mí. Más de lo que me gustaría admitir. El Temblor representa muchas cosas, tal un un poco demasiado personales. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Para Agus, la lectora más fiel y la amiga más constante.

* * *

**I**

Si cierra los ojos y se concentra, todavía puede ver la infinita oscuridad cerniéndose frente a sus ojos, los gritos agónicos en la lejanía, el aire tóxico que quema sus pulmones, el río de fuego borboteando. Las pesadillas, cada día más fuertes y terroríficas, no lo dejan dormir. El recuerdo está grabado con fuego en su mente, no se va, no se irá nunca. Hay momentos donde la realidad le resulta inverosímil, donde cree estar todavía atrapado en aquel abismo interminable, y aquello que lo rodea no es más que una visión macabra diseñada para torturarlo. Los bordes de su visión se vuelven negros y las voces a su alrededor se oyen distorsionadas, como a través de un vidrio blindado. En esos momentos huye, en silencio, nadie lo ve partir, nadie lo espera. Es como un temblor: los recuerdos asaltan su mente, sacudiéndolo, perturbándolo, y luego se van de golpe, dejándolo desorientado y confuso. Nico le teme a pocas cosas, pero jamás creyó que estaría asustado de su propia mente. Está aterrado, lo sabe, y pone todo su empeño en no demostrarlo. Los demás en el barco confían en él, o al menos lo suficiente para escuchar su guía y buscar la Casa de Hades en Epiro. No puede permitirse mostrar debilidad. Pero, ¿qué debilidad podría mostrar, si él no es _débil_? El Tártaro no lo ha _debilitado_, lo ha cambiado. Ha cambiado la persona que es, y tal vez para siempre.

**II**

La dispersión es su única medicina. Utiliza lo que mejor sabe hacer: el esgrima. Entrena con Anaklusmos a altas horas de la noche, cuando nadie puede verlo, ni oírlo, ni lanzarle miradas de lástima. Está harto de eso. A donde sea que vaya, lo miran como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad terminal, aún con vida, pero esperando el ataque final que pudiese acabar con su vida. Aquello lo enfurece tanto, la forma en que lo tratan como si fuera una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Se siente traicionado, ultrajado, ahora que aquellos a quienes defendió con su vida lo miran como un monstruo.

Percy no sabe, como siempre, hay algo muy importante que ignora. Algo dentro de él ha cambiado, la forma en que camina, siempre alerta, su mirada, penetrante y furiosa. La forma extremadamente protectora con la que se mueve alrededor de Annabeth, como si un monstruo fuese a saltar de detrás de algún árbol en cualquier momento e intentase matarlos. Nadie nunca le pregunta por el Tártaro. Saben que algo en él es diferente, que algo ha hecho que se corrompiera tanto por dentro. Temen su ira, porque es como un temblor, arrasa con todo a su paso, dejando a quienes lo sufrieron quebrados y dolientes. Nadie lo mira, nadie lo cuestiona. Ilusos, creen que ignorando el problema este eventualmente ha de desaparecer. Ignorante, Percy descarga su frustración practicando con la espada, atravesando, cortando y degollando a los muñecos de entrenamiento, sin saber que su inconsciente reproduce las escenas donde hacía eso en la oscuridad infinita. Algo muy importante se ha roto dentro de él, y Percy ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

**III**

Ya se ha dado por vencida. Annabeth sabe, lo tiene más que claro, que las cosas en Percy —y en ella misma, también— han cambiado. No ha logrado averiguar si cambiaron para bien o para mal, de todos modos ya se ha hartado de darle vueltas a la cuestión. Ella nota como todos a su alrededor actúan con precaución, como si ella fuera de cristal, y en cualquier momento se fuese a romper. Lo que ellos no saben, es que ella ya está rota.

Percy parece incapaz de volver a sonreír genuinamente nunca más, pero a ella la sigue mirando de la misma forma que antes. La besa y la sostiene entre sus brazos, ella se aferra a él como si fuera lo único que la atara a la vida, él se aferra a ella como si fuera lo único que lo atara a la realidad. Es como un temblor, que lo sacude todo a su alrededor, y ellos se abrazan en consuelo, viendo como las cosas a su alrededor se derrumban, como los únicos sobrevivientes del desastre. Annabeth ve la distancia en los ojos de Nico, puede notar su perturbación, sabe que el pequeño niño que jugaba Mitomagia y le sonreía a la vida está muerto. Ella sabe que los tres están corrompidos, quebrados de espíritu, con la memoria llena de imágenes oscuras que los ciegan a la realidad tal como es.

Hay días en los que cree haberlo perdido todo. Su vida, sus ideales, su religión. Siente que la vida le queda grande, la abruma y la consume con la misma facilidad con que la llama consume un fósforo. Ella se sienta en una esquina, y a veces cree escuchar la risa de Percy, otras cree oír a Nico cantar una canción de cuna en italiano con su voz de niño. Luego esas voces se van, y Annabeth intenta mantener la cabeza en alto, hacer frente a la adversidad como lo ha hecho toda su vida. Siempre que intenta, fracasa. Se da por vencida La oscuridad, el miedo, la han consumido finalmente, pero ella no dejará de luchar para mantenerse a flote. Puede haberse roto, puede Percy haberse corrompido, puede Nico haber perdido una parte de sí mismo. Puede ella haber renunciado a entender el por qué. A lo que nunca renunciará es a ellos mismos. Cada respiración, cada minuto que permanece despierta, ella elige seguir luchando. Ha nacido para luchar, después de todo, y seguirá pretendiendo que la lucha no le hace daño.


End file.
